Romeo
Romeo (ロメオ) is a non-recurring character in Hajime no Ippo. He is a Filipino lightweight professional boxer who challenged Mashiba Ryō for the OPBF Title. Romeo is 1st ranked contender in the OPBF and he is primarly an in-fighter with an 80% KO rate. History Part II Battle of the Beasts Arc Prior to the match, Mashiba Ryō got into a fight with Sendō Takeshi since they are sharing the same waiting room. When Mashiba comes out and takes off his robe, people are surprised to see bruises on his face. Mashiba is worked up wanting to go back to the waiting room to continue his fight with Sendo. Normally Mashiba starts a match with Flicker jabs, but this time he starts by charging toward Romeo, he isn't surprised by it. Mashiba throws a chopping right, but Romeo dodges it and runs away. Mashiba catch up to him and throws another chopping right (like a hammer) and hits Romeo. Romeo continues to run away (despite being an infighter.) When Mashiba throws another chopping right, Romeo counters with a punch aimed at Mashiba's jaw. After taking that punch, Mashiba starts to use the Hitman Style and throws flicker jabs at Romeo. Romeo starts deflecting the punches and pressing forward. Kimura Tatsuya (in the audience) notices that Mashiba's Flickers aren't as sharp as usual, where Mashiba must be hurt causing them to be weaker. Romeo reaches close range, and Mashiba throws another chopping right, but Romeo deflects it (and comments that Mashiba's long arm won't help him in close range.) Romeo throws a punch but is blocked. Mashiba tries another chopping right, but Romeo continues to dodge it after seeing it too many times. Romeo start to go after Mashiba's body In the 5th round, Romeo continues to infight and going after Mashiba's body. Mashiba continues to throw chopping rights. However, when Romeo is waiting for it to come, Mashiba throws an uppercut instead which sends him reeling instead. Romeo is now daze, and Mashiba throws a chopping right which lands. Romeo starts to fall, but Mashiba throws a left uppercut to keep him standing over and over again. He keeps on rotating to between left uppercut and chopping right over and over again before the ref moves into break it up and grabs Romeo as he falls. Mashiba is declared the winner. By focusing on the Chopping Right through out the match, Romeo never saw the uppercut. (Note it is sort of a similar strategy to Kimura's Dragon Fish Blow, where Kimura focuses on the body for a while then throws an over head punch catching the opponent off guard.) Match History Appearance His skin tone is dark like most Filipino characters, with a round-long straight nose and upwards short hair. He has a fierce look. Boxing Abilities He is an in-fighter, but he is quite skilled at laying traps. He was able to counter Mashiba's chopping right after getting thrown 3 times. Gallery Romeo 2.png|Romeo dodging Mashiba's punch Romeo 3.png|Romeo getting hit by the uppercut Romeo 4.png|Mashiba's Chopping Right Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from the Philippines Category:Full Name Unknown Category:Boxers Category:Lightweights Category:In Fighters Category:Unknown Boxing Record